The field of art to which this invention pertains is the treatment of vent gas containing organic halide compounds. An effluent gas from a petrochemical manufacturing plant, for example, requires treatment before being released to the atmosphere. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for the removal of organic halide compounds from an effluent waste gas containing organic halide compounds and water vapor which process comprises (a) compressing the effluent waste gas in a first compression zone to produce a condensed water vapor liquid phase and a first gaseous phase having a pressure greater than that of the effluent waste gas and a reduced concentration of water vapor; (b) compressing the first gaseous phase from step (a) to produce a condensed organic halide liquid phase and a second gaseous phase having a pressure greater than that of the first gaseous phase and having a reduced concentration of organic halide compounds; (c) contacting the second gaseous phase containing residual quantities of organic halide compounds in an adsorption zone with an adsorbent which selectively retains organic halide compounds; and (d) recovering an effluent waste gas containing reduced quantities of organic halide compounds from said adsorption zone.